Octoling
Octoling Octolings are playable characters in Splatoon 2, alongside the Inklings. The playable Octolings were once fighters in the Octarian military, brainwashed by the music of DJ Octavio, but when they heard the Calamari Inkantation, it nullified the brainwashing effect, freeing their souls from the oppression. Many (but not all) of them escaped to Inkling society in Inkopolis afterwards, hoping to start anew. This happened during the "Enter the Octobot King!" mission of the first game. Like Inklings, Octolings can switch between a humanoid form and an octopus form. Their octopus form is widely different to the Octarian ones, with two long tentacles in the middle that helps them move, two smaller ones in front that resembles a mustache, and four smaller ones on the underside, along with a pair of eyes that are separated and resemble an Inkling squid's eyes. The suction cups are located on the underside of their tentacles, as opposed to their humanoid form having suckers on the top side. The tip of their tentacles, as well as the head, have a ring pattern on them. They have a total of eight tentacles. The humanoid form has black markings around their eyes, with both genders having two sharp edges and a thicker underline, where the female Octoling has an added dash to their markings. Octolings do not have their markings connect over the middle, having it separated compared to Inklings. Their teeth are also different, having one sharp end tooth on their left side on the top, and another sharp tooth on the right side on the bottom. Their ears are round and asymmetrical, with the right side being flat and the left side being indented, each respectively resembling the fin and siphon on an octopus. Similar to enemy Octolings, the end of their fingers are semi-sharp, but the playable Octolings do not have these ends being tinted in their ink color. Their eyebrows are also different from Inklings, with males having a half oval shape and females having a curved droplet shape. Costumes: * Purple ink, Octoling Goggles, Octoling Armor, Octoling Boots, Female * Green ink, Octoling Shades, Neo Octoling Armor, Neo Octoling Boots, Female * Pink ink, Annaki Beret, Annaki Yellow Cuff, Annaki Habaneros, Male * Blue ink, Golf Visor, School Jersey, Blue Laceless Dakroniks, Male * Orange ink, Headlamp Helmet, Anchor Life Vest, Non-slip Senseis, Male * Yellow ink, Eminence Cuff, Octoking HK Jersey, N-Pacer Au, Female * Cyan ink, Deca Tackle Visor Helmet, Aloha Shirt, Moist Ghillie Boots, Male * Red ink, Octoglasses, White 8-Bit FishFry, Red FishFry Sandals, Female Specials Down B Burst Bomb The Octoling throws a Burst Bomb into the air, and it explodes, dealing damage and knockback, the moment it hits a surface or opponent. The angle can be controlled with the joystick. Neutral B Octo Shot Same as the Inkling's Splattershot. Up B Splashdown The Octoling jumps into the air and, after a moment, splashes down, dealing damage and knockback. Not as much vertical height as a Super Jump, but more offensive power. Side B Range Blaster The Octoling fires a shot with a blaster, which is very similar to Explosive Flame but is not a multi-hit. Final Smash Ultra Stamp An Ultra Stamp appears in the Octoling's hands, and they swing it once. If it hits an enemy, they are knocked in front of the Octoling and repeatedly smashed before being knocked far away by one final hit. Taunts Side Taunt The Octoling runs in place with the Baller, and it explodes. Down Taunt The Octoling uses Ink Armor, and folds their arms. Up Taunt Throws the Octo Shot into the air, and catches it. Attacks Normal * Jab: Punches twice, and shoves with the Sploosh-O-Matic. * Rapid Jab: Fires the Sploosh-O-Matic. * Down Tilt: Sweeps with the Octobrush. * Up Tilt: Fires three shots upwards with the Splattershot. * Forward Tilt: Kicks forward. * Dash Attack: Sliding kick, like Mario's dash attack. Smash * Up Smash: Shoots upwards with the Luna Blaster. Less range than the Inkling's up smash, but more damage. * Down Smash: Shoots in both directions at once using the Splat Dualies. * Forward Smash: Uses the Slosher on opponents. Aerials * Upward Aerial: Upward punch. * Forward Aerial: Strikes with the Octobrush. Meteor smash. * Backward Aerial: Swipes with the Inkbrush. * Downward Aerial: Stomps downward. Meteor smash. * Neutral Aerial: Sex kick. Throws * Down Throw: Throws opponent downwards and shoots them with the Octoshot. * Forward Throw: Throws opponent forwards and hits them with the Inkbrush. * Back Throw: Throws opponent backwards and hits them with the Octobrush. * Up throw: Throws opponent upwards. Victory Poses Pose 1 (Female costume) The victory pose used when a female Octoling wins with a shooter in Splatoon 2. They are holding the Octoshot. Pose 1 (Male costume) The victory pose used when a male Octoling wins with a shootwe in Splatoon 2. They are holding the Octoshot. Pose 2(Female costume) The victory pose used when a female Octoling wins with a Slosher in Splatoon 2. Pose 2(Male costume) The victory pose used when a male Octoling wins with a Slosher in Splatoon 2. Pose 3(Female costume) Same as pose 1 but the Octoling is holding the Luna Blaster. Pose 3(Male costume) Same as pose 1 but the Octoling is holding the Blaster. Loss(Male costume) The losing pose used when a male Octoling loses with a shooter in Splatoon 2. They are holding the Luna Blaster. Loss(Female costume) The losing pose used when a male Octoling loses with a shooter in Splatoon 2. They are holding the Sploosh-O-Matic. Victory Music TEST PASSED! from the Splatoon 2 Octo Expansion DLC. Notes In Super Smash Brothers Rampage, a Burst Bomb consumes the same amount of ink as a Splat Bomb. In Splatoon 2, however, this is not the case.Category:Fighters